ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamluku
Maliki is a warrior who has traveled all over the globe learning different fighting styles including the crane and turtle hermit styles he is the user character of mamluku History Born on mount chow min he was trained how to fight from the age of 9 And is now a formidable opponent learned in the way of battle. After finishing his studies in martial arts he went to Briefs university to study computer software and is a member of the user army as a tech specialist and hacker as well as fighter Techniques Purple wasp blast : a powerful lavender mouth blast Bellaire explosion : a powerful close range explosive blast Full power kamehameha: a kamehameha with above average power and potency Extremis : a form of super concentration allowing him to fight at 50 x his normal power and chi. Flight : a form of hiper speed travel Chu gum fighting techniques : a style that relies on chi enhanced speed and strength and enhanced flexibility also give him several other hell fire based attacks Hells flaming pillar : a all out burning assault of purple obliterating hell fire directed into a huge pillar shaped vortex of energy A hell flame : a powerful flaming lavender power up where the user imbues their body with the power of divine flames Spinning tsunami kick : a break dance type spin attack b Master combatant : he has amassed many fighting styles over the years such as the kame sennin style of fighting and isshin ryu karate he is currently the 15th most skilled fighter in the world The power of pure unadulterated intimidation This is due to his brutal techniques and tendency to maliciously massacre his opponents in a real battle Crane wing slice: He collects his chi into his hands and uses them as knives to shred opponents The mammajamma: mamluku moves around really fast and attacks from all sides and finishes with a powerful kick to the jewels Ryu hame ha: he makes his hands into the form of a dragon's maw and fires a burning kamehameha that takes the visage of shenron Transformations Super human: a super "transformation " exclusive to humans Full blast super human : similar to full power super saiyan gives the same power boost Appearance He is a tall man in his early twenties with dark skin a good toned build and blond hair with a black dash in it he also has a small fuzzy beard He normally wears a black Bruce Lee style pants with a gold silhouette dragon design and red sash with a large metal plate on it inscribed with the kanji wise and black boots like trunks When not fighting or at the GUWA mission control station directing missions He wears a grey beanie with black stripes a grey long sleeve shirt and grey pants with overall stripes that lie on the sides with yellow boots And thick brown mma style leather gloves which he holds dear he calls them the kittens of death. Abilities Hacking skills: he is a skilled hacker and can break through the toughest of security systems given time Forensics He took a minor in forensics in college and is a great detective Strategy : He is a avid reader of things like the art of war and a master of chess . His strategic skills are second only to hoodie's . Expert blacksmith : He is a expert of making powerful weapons that can store and release ki and knows about most known elements He is the creator of the metal adamach a extremely durable weapon Personality He at sometimes is a little bit of a smart Alec and likes to crack wise However when it comes to battle .... he's exactly the same At times he can be very brutal and cruel but overall is a good person. He is very intelligent as his master was a great scholar he is a master strategist he is a very social person and is a slight perv He is known to sometimes use foul language he is a bit eccentric and is outgoing and friendly he is a ladies man ans currently has a girlfriend Marissa He is scared of carba because he is a bit of a perv AND CARBA HATE PERVS! He is very intelligent as he has a master's in computer software and IT at the prodigious briefs university Category:Human Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Super Human Category:Characters made by mamluku